Why me?
by xolildianaxo
Summary: Gabriella living the perfect life until she met her twin sister Julia and her longtime no see dad. But what if her nice dad that Gabriella once knew isn't so nice at all?Will her life ever get back to nomal!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first HSMfan fic!I hope you all enjoy it and please review when you're done reading!**

**Chapter 1 Happy Birthday**

_Ring!Ring! _Gabriella Montez woke up with a start. She looked over at her alarm clock. It read 7:30. She sighed happily. It was April 9,her 16th birthday. She got out of bed and got ready for school. She grabbed her schoolbag and headed downstairs.

"Happy birthday Gabi"Ms.Montez said as Gabriella entered the kitchen.

"Thanks"Gabriella said sitting down.

"I have some news to tell you"Ms.Montez said sitting down next to her.

"Uh oh...good or bad"?Gabriella said.

"It depends on how you look at it...your dad called"Ms.Montez said.

"Dad"!Gabriella said happily. She hasn't seen her dad since she was 8. He called once in awhile but never came and visit.

"Yes..he wants you to spend the weekend over at his house..we want you to meet someone"Ms.Montez said.

"Who"?Gabriella asked confused.

"Your twin sister"Ms.Montez said.

"Huh!But you told me that I was an only child"Gabriella said.

"I know...but it's a tradition that we keep twins apart until they're 16...it's been done by all the way back from our ancesters"Ms.Montez said.

"Why"?Gabriella asked.

"Because our ancesters thought that twins were very disruptive so they kept them in seperate families until they're mature enough "Ms.Montez said.Gabriella couldn't believe what she was hearing. A twin sister!I'm mean sure Gabriella always wanted a sister but never actually thoughtshe really had one.

"So what's her name"?Gabriella asked.

"Julia"Ms.Montez said. Gabriella just stared at the floor not knowing what to say. Half of her was happy and excited and the other half was confused. Ms.Montez saw her reaction and said"Hey you always wanted a sister and now you have one".

"I am and it's just sudden"Gabriella said quietly. Ms.Montez smiled and got up. "I have to get to work..I'll be home late so just order pizza for dinner"Ms.Montez said. Gabriella nodded and finished her breakfast.

"Hey Julia also gets to move in here"Ms.Montez said.

"Really"?Gabriella asked.

"Yeah I figured that you have Troy and all I knew I couldn't seperate you from them"Ms.Montez said. Gabriella smiled. Her mom was right. Gaabriella had a perfect life here ever since she met her boyfriend Troy. Troy was team captain of the Wildcats basketball team and loved singing like Gabriella. She had great friends who were very supportive. Sharpay and her brother Ryan Evans have forgiven them for 'stealing' their parts for the school musical and are now friends with them. Her mom said"good bye"and walked out the door. Gabriella finished her breakfast rather quickly and went to meet up with Troy and the others.

* * *

Troy,Chad,Taylor and Kelsi were waiting for Gabriella to show up. 

"So Troy what are you gonna give Gabriella for her birthday"?Taylor asked.

"I'm not telling you..you'll probably tell Gabi"Troy said.

"No I won't"!Taylor protested.

"Since when have you kept a secret"?Chad asked playfully. Taylor gave him a whack on the head and saw Gabriella walk up to them. "Hey Gabi"!Taylor shouted. Gabriella smiled and waved happily. When Gabriella caught up with them Troy pulled her in for a kiss. "Happy birthday sweetie"Troy whispered in Gabriella ear so no one could hear. "Thanks"Gabriella whispered back kissing him gently on the lips.

"Happy birthday"everyone shouted at once.

"Thanks!Oh and I have great news"!Gabriella said.

"What is it"?Kelsi asked.

"I found out that a have a twin sister"Gabriella announced.

"That's awesome"!Troy said. Everyone agreed.

"So what's her name"?Taylor asked.

"Julia and she's gonna move from my dad's house to here"Gabriella said.

"So she's gonna go to our school" Chad said. Gabriella nodded and said"I'm gonna spend the weekend at my dad's house".

"That's great"!Troy said hugging her.

Yep,Gabriella had the life she always wanted. Friends,family and her boyfriend but little did she know that was all going to change.

* * *

**So what do think!Please review!I know I might have rushed it alittle and I'm sorry if I did...Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Visit**

The next day Gabriella was all packed and ready to go to her dad's house. As her mom pulled into her dad's driveway Gabriella could feel her excitment rising. "Bye mom"Gabriella said stepping out of the car. "Bye!I'll call you tonight to check up on some things"her mom said. Gabriella nodded and watched her mom drive off. Gabriella walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A moment later a similar face answered the door.

"Dad"!Gabriella exclaimed. She ran up and hugged him.

"Hi Gabriella"her dad said hugging her back. After they broke apart her dad said"Wow!Look how much you've grown". Gabriella smiled and said"Well you look the same as when you did before". Her dad smiled and showed her in. They walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"So I'm sure your mom told you about Julia right"?her dad said. Gabriella nodded excitedly. Her dad noticed how excited she was and said"You know Julia is just as excited as you are". That made Gabriella get even more anxious. Her dad chuckled and called Julia in. Julia walked in. She looked just like Gabriella. They had the same eye color,same long brown curly hair and the same smile. Julia and Gabriella run up to each other and started hugging one another. "It's so great to finally meet you"Gabriella said after they stopped hugging.

"Me too"Julia said.

"Okay Julia why don't show Gabriella your room,where she'll be staying"her dad said. Julia nodded and took Gabriella upstairs. When they entered Julia's room Gabriella was stunned at how much it looked like her room.

"Wow!Your room looks just like mine"Gabriella said.

"I guess we have the same taste then"Julia said. Gabriella smiled and sighed in relief about how much things they already had in common. After Julia helped Gabriella unpack they went back downstairs to the living room.

"HEy I heard that you have a boyfriend"Julia said while sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah"Gabriella said slightly blushing.

"Well tell me about him"Julia said.

"Well his name is Troy Bolten and he's the captain of the basketball team"Gabriella started.

"Well go on"Julia said.

"He also likes to sing like me"Gabriella said.

"And whadda about his personality"?Julia asked.

"He's protective,he's kind and sweet and I don't know...he just has a nice personality"Gabriella said.

Julia smiled and said"You nust be so popular there".

"Sort of...At first when I went there the whole was trying to break me and Troy up just because he was trying out of school musical"Gabriella said.

"You know how schools are..they just want people to stick with what they're good at"Julia said. Suddenly Gabriella's cell phone rang.

"Hey it's Troy"!Gabriella said looking at the caller id. She answered it.

"Hey Troy"Gabriella said. She paused for a moment. "Oh nothing..just hanging out with Julia"Gabriella said looking over at her sister.

"Hey you wanna talk to her"?Gabriella asked Troy. She paused for a moment and then handed it to Julia.

"Um hello"?Julia said.

"Oh hey...Julia,right"?Troy said from the other line.

"Yeah that's me"Julia said.

"So what do you think about Gabriella"?Troy asked.

"She's okay..we actually have alot in common then we thought"Julia said.

"Well that's good..sounds like you two are getting off to a good start"Troy said.

"Yeah"Julia said. She looked over at Gabriella and just then their dad came in and that's where everything started.

"Who are you talking to"?their dad asked.

"Um just a guy"Gabriella said.

"Well I don't want you two talking to strangers"their dad said rudely. He snatched Gabriella's phone and hung up.

"But dad,HE'S not a stranger...he's my botfriend"Gabriella said.

"And how long have you two been dating"?their dad asked.

"For about 4 months"Gabriella said.

"Well that's not enough to consider him not a stranger now for the rest of the weekend I don't want to see you two talking to this guy...understood"?their dad said. Julia nodded because she knew what will happen if she disobeyed him for she had learned it the hard way. But Gabriella did not.

"This guy is named Troy and he's NOT a stranger"Gabriella snapped. Their dad had lost his temper. He swung his arm back and slapped Gabriella across the face.

"Don't you ever talk to me that way ever again..got it"?their dad yelled. Gabriella nodded and their dad handed back Gabriella's phone and walked upstairs.

"Are you okay"?Julia asked when their dad was no longer in hearing range. Gabriella nodded and look at her.

"Did he ever did that to you"?Gabriella asked. Julia was silent for a moment and then said"Yeah..but only once in a while". Gabriella sighed sadly.

"But good thing I'm moving to your place so he won't need to hurt me anymore"Julia said.

"Does he still do it to you"?Gabriella asked.

"Not really"Julia said. They smiled at each other and watched some television until dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile at Troy's house. 

"Man,that was weird"Troy said to himself.

"What's weird"?Jack Bolten asked while entering the living room.

"Well I was talking to Gabriella's sister asnd then she just hung up"Troy said.

"I'm pretty sure she hung by mistake"Jack assured.

"Yeah probably"Troy said.

"Okay come on let's eat dinner"Jack said. the kitchen witTroy nodded and walked into kitcben.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Things go from bad to worse**

OnSunday morning Julia was all packed and ready to go. Gabriella was alone eating a snack while Julia was doing some errands for their dad.

"Hey watcha got there"?their dad asked walking into the living room.

"Oh nothing just a magazine"Gabriella said politely. But Gabriella could tell that that was not the case.

"No I mean what's that on your neck"?herdad asked impatiently. She looked down and saw wrapped around her neck was a heart shaped locket with diamonds around it that Troy had given her for her birthday.

"Just a necklace that I got for my birthday"Gabriella said simply. She wanted to keep her answers short but to the point so there will be no more questioning or any hitting from their dad.

"Don't get smart with me!You knew what I meant who gave you that necklace"?her dad said loudly. _What I'm not getting smart with you?If you wanted to know so badly you coulda put that in the last sentence you said _Gabriella thought.

"Troy gave it to me"Gabriella said proudly.

"And why are you wearing it"?her dad asked,his temper rising.

"Because it's special to me"Gabriella said walking out of the kitchen and heading for the stairs. But just as she approach the first step her dad pushed her against the wall.

"Don't you ever leave when I'm talking to you"her dad yelled. Gabriella was surprised even though she was kind of expectinng it still it was unexpected. Her dad pushed her down the stairs,knocking unconcious and right at that moment Julia came in with their mom.

"What happened"!their mom exclaimed rushing towards Gabriella.

"I don't know...she just fell down the stairs"their dad lied. Julia glared at her dad. She knew better. Her dad had done that her sister. After all she older than Gabriella by 2 minutes. She also couldn't believe that her mom even believe her dad. Julia and Gabriella also founnd out that they have alot of differences. Julia was the goofy,outgoing,wild,energetic and brave sister. Gabriella was the shy,quiet,sweet,gentle sister. Julia was sweet and gentle too but not as sweet or gentle as Gabriella. Julia wanted to strangle her dad right about now but instead she just kept quiet.

"I can't stay home and watch her this week!I have to go to a very important conference on Wednesday"!Ms.Montez exclaimed.

"Maybe I could watch them for you the week"their dad suggested. Ms.Montez just stared at him for a moment and then said"Um okay let's go to the kitchen for a moment then"Ms.Montez said. Mr.Montez nodded and both of them went into the kitchen. Julia's jaw dropped open. _How could mom let that...that bastard watch us for half the week?Mom better have a good explaination for this or else I'm not letting that bastard into the house _Julia thought angrily. She walked over towards Gabriella's body and kneel down next to her. Julia picked up both Gabriella's arms and started dragging her towards the door. "What am I doing"?Julia said to herself. She dropped Gabriella's arms and put her hands on her hips just when Mr. and Ms. Montez walked back into the hallway. Julia just stared and her parents.

"Um dad can you pick up Gabriella and put her in the car"?Julia asked in best fake polite voice ever.

"Um sure"her dad answered in his polite voice. Julia could tell that her dad knew that she was faking. Julia ran upstairs to grabbed her things. She found her room empty. It only had boxes and sorts. Once they were all done loading Julia's things into the they drove off. Julia let out a sigh of relief as they left their dad's house.

* * *

The next day. Julia entered Gabriella's room. Gabriella who was unconcious since they left their dad's house was laying on her bed still wearing the clothes she wore yesterday. 

"Gabriella"Julia said. She walked over to her bed and shook Gabriella's shoulder gently. Gabriella woke up and stared at Julia.

"What are you doing here"?Gabriella said getting up. Her whole body was completely sore and her vision was blurry.

"I live now remember...now come on we're gonna be late for school"!Julia said. Gabriella smiled.

"Well I can see you're already"Gabriella said looking at what Julia was wearing. She was wearing tight jeans,a short sleeve polo shirt with pink and green stripes across it,her hair was down and she had lip gloss on in other words she was totally ready for her first day at East High.

"Are you even nervous about meeting the others"?Gabriella said.

"No..I mean I already met Troy and he seems really nice so I figure how mean could the others be"Julia said. Gabriella stood up and nearly scream of pain since her body was so sore.

"Man that fall must have gotten you maybe you should skip school today"Julia said helping her sister.

"I'm fine...I only have like a bruise on my forhead and a couple more on my chest and back"Gabriella said.

"Whatever you say..now get dressed"Julia said. Gabriella walked over to her closet but instaed she ran into the wall.

"Man did that fall get to your eyesight too"Julia said helping Gabriella to regain her balance.

"I'm fine..my eyes are still drowsy"Gabriella insisted. Julia didn't say anymore. After Gabriella got dressed,eaten breakfast they walk to the usual place that they meetTroy,Taylor,Chad,Kelsi,Sharpay,Zeke and Ryan. Julia was unsure about Gabriella going to school. She eyesight was still blurry.

"Are you sure you wanna go to school today"?Julia asked.

"I told you I wanna go to school today"Gabriella said.

"Fine but if a car runs you over don't come crying to me"Julia said.

"Oh come on..the chances are probably a million to one"Gabriella said.

"I would be so sure about that"Julia said.

"What do you mean"?Gabriella asked.

"Well for one thing u're standing in the middle of the street right now"Julia said. And sure enough Julia was right Gabriella was standing in the middle of an inersection. Gabriella quickly rushed over to where Julia was standing.

"Look promise me you won't tell anyone about waht happened this weekend"Gabriella said. Julia bit her bottom lip for a moment and then said"Promise".

They walked for for a couple more minutes until they saw Troy. He was the only one there. _Hmmm...Probably the ohers are running alittle late _Gabriella thought. They ran to catch up with Troy.

"Hey Troy"!Gabriella said. Troy spun around and smiled.

"Hey Gabi"Troy said pulling her in for a hug. She winced. _Hopefully Troy didn't see me wince_ Gabriella thought. After they broke apart Troy notice Julia.

"Oh and you must be Julia"Troy said.

"Yeah hey Troy"Julia replied. _Wow!Gabriella and Julia look so much alike _Troy thought.

"So where are the others"?Gabriella asked. Troy nodded over at the other side of the streets all saw all their friends running up to them. On the way to school they wee asking the Julia some stuff about her. They were only a few blocksaway from school. Gabriella's vision didn't seem to clear up. Gabriella couldn't see very well because her vision was blurry and there was a traffic light pole and Gabriella didn't see it so she just walked up and ran int it and fell.

"Oh my gosh"!the girls exclaimed rushing to Gabriella. Julia help Gabriella onto her feet.

"Did you see the pole"?Sharpay asked.

"Not really..the sun was kinda in my eyes"Gabriella said looking down at her feet.

"Are you okay"?Toy asked rushing ove to Gabriella.

"I'm fine"Gabriella muttered. Troy bushed some hair off he of he face when he noticed a bruise on Gabriella's forhead that she got from her dad.

"Hey what happened here"Troy asked runing his finger overthe bruise.

"Oh..I just fell"Gabriella said.

* * *

Later that day at lunch. Everyone sat at their usual table. Everyone was there except Gabriella.

"Hey guys have you seen Gabriella"?Tory asked looking aound the lunchroom.

"I haven't seen her since 3rd period"Taylor answered. Everyone looked over at Julia who was silently eating her pretending to read a book. Julia slowly looked up and said quietly said"Gabi told me that she as gonna miss lunch so she can do her book report in the library".

"See dude you shouldn't worry about Gabriella so much"Chad said.

"I know but there's something wrong with her today..I just know it"Troy said. Julia looked up as everyone agreed that there was something wrong with Gabriella.

"Julia,do you know what's wrong with Gabriella"Ryan asked. Julia was about to spill everything on what happened over the weekend when she just remembered about her promise to Gabriella that she wouldn't tell anyone about this weekend. _I can't blame Gabi...I mean if I tell everyone about their dad everyone especially Troy is gonna murder dad but if I don't tell then who knows what's gonna happen to Gabriella...oh boy..what should I do?Tell or don't tell"?_Julia thought. She weighed her options carefully and then said"No...nothing's wrong with her". Everyone seemed to buy it except Troy,he still looked doubtful and he said nothing.

* * *

**Did you think Julia made the right decision...not telling the others about Gabriella and their dad!Review and tell me your answers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 He Wouldn't Understand**

Julia walked home by herself since Gabriella wantedto finish he book report. She got home,dropped her things and went to the kitchen to get a snack. She grabbed an apple and notice a note from her mom on the refreigator.

_Gabi&Julia_

_I got the dates mixed up with the_

_conference so I was actually supposed_

_to there today. So your father is coming _

_over today and behave and listen to him. I_

_will call to check up on some things_

_Love ya,_

_mom_

_Like we're gonna listen to dad_ Julia thought. She was about to crumple the note when she notice that there was another note attached to it.

_Girls,_

_I'll be home very late tonight_

_so I want you two to order pizza _

_I don't when I'll be home so _

_behave!_

_Love_

_dad_

She rolled her eyes and crumple both notes and threw it in the trash. She plopped herself onto the couch and watch TRL until her sister came home. After she was done watching television she picked up the phone and dialed Gabriella's cell phone number.

"Hello"Gabriella said.

"Hey Gabi,it's Julia!You won't believe it but mom got the dates mixed up so she's at the conference right now"Julia said.

Gabriella chuckled and said"That's so like mom"!

Julia smiled and said"Well dad's coming home late tonight so he wants us to order pizza..sound cool with you"?

"Totally"Gabriella said.

"So where are you"?Julia asked.

"Oh over at Troy's house"Gabriella said. Julia snickered and giggled.

"Oh come on..we're not doing anything!We're doing homework"Gabriella protested. But Julia could hear Troy saying something and Gabriella giggling.

"Yea..sure..."Julia said sarcastically laughing.

"Oh come on his parents are home...we wouldn't do something if his apents are home"!Gabriella said.

"So you're saying that you would do something if his parents weren't home"?Julia asked smiling.

"Oh fine don't believe me!Look I gotta go..I'll be home soon"Gabriella said.

"Okay!Bye"Julia said.

"Bye"Gabriella said. They both hung up. Afte Julia hung up,she went and called the pizza parlor.

* * *

Meanwhile after Gabriella hung she plopped herself back on the couch next to Troy. 

"What was that all about"?Troy asked.

"Oh nothing..just my sis teasing me"Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and asked"Does she always do that"/

"Yeah..sometimes it seems funny I mean she's sorta the person in the family who can always cheer anyone up"Gabriella said.

"So she's the funny sister in the family"Troy said.

"Yeah"Gabriella said.

* * *

Later that day when Gabriella came home Julia was sitting on the couch watching television. 

"Hey what's up"?Julia said happily when she noticed Gabriella.

"Oh nothing"Gabriella said.

"Um hmm..oh I left you some pizza for you in the kitchen"Julia said.

"Oh thanks...I'm starving"Gabriella said.

"You didn't eat anything at Troy's house"Julia said.

"No...we were too busy doing our homework"Gabriella said. _Or too busy making out..._Julia thought.

"Oh and make sure you leave some pizza for dad"Julia said. Gabriella nodded and headed into the kitchen. A few minutes later Gabriella came in and sat on the couch next to Julia.

"Hey where were you today at lunch..the others were kinda getting worried"Julia said.

"Well I was at the library reading"Gabriella said.

"Oh..they also noticed that was something wrong with you especially Troy..I think he saw you wince this morning when he hugged you"Julia said.

"Was it that noticable"?Gabriella asked. Julia nodded.

"Well did you tell them about this weekend"?Gabriella asked. Julia let out a heavy sigh and said"Well I should of told them but I didn't".

"Why did you think that you shoulda told them"?Gabriella asked.

"Because they would understand..they're our friends especially Troy"Julia said.

"No!They wouldn't understand"Gabriella said.

"Fine let me ask you this question..why do you like Troy"?Julia said.

"Because he's sweet,caring,understanding..."Gabriella started as Julia cut her off.

"See!You just said understanding"!Julia said.

"I know but I'm scared that he'll do something he'll regret"Gabriella said.

"Ohhh..you mean that he's gonna hunt dad down and murder him"Julia said smiling.

"Exactly"Gabriella said.

"Then tell him not to"Julia said.

"It's not easy changing Troy's mind about something..especially something like this"Gabriella said.

"So he's overprotective"Julia said.

"Exactly"Gabriella said.

"Well do you like it"?Julia asked.

"Well sometimes..but sometimes he gets alittle too protective"Gabriella said.

"But Troy will understand if you don't dad to murdered"Julia said.

"But sometimes boys are just jerks and they think that everything they do for us are for the best"Gabriella said.

"Hello!Reality check!The boys that you see in the movies..The ones who are jerks,selfish and don't listen to their girlfriends are not like the boys in real life"!Julia said.

"Well some of them are"!Gabriella said.

"Not Troy though...remember when you told me that when you were mad at Troy because you thought he said that he didn't care about the callbacks for the musical and he didn't care about you and then he tried to get you back...None of those boys in the movies would do that"Julia said. There was a moment of silence.

"I guess you're right..I mean it's sweet that Troy did that"Gabriella said.

"See!Now ae you gonna tell him"?Julia said.

"No way"!Gabriella said. There was another moment of silence.

"Maybe later"Gabiella said.

"You mean in college later or in a couple of weeks later"?Julia said

"In a couple of weeks later"Gabriella said. Julia let out a sigh of relief and said"Good".

"Yeah..well I'll be in my room if you need me"Gabriella said getting up. She went upstairs leaving Julia alone.

"Well that was dandy"Julia muttered. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello"Julia answered when she picked up.

"Hey!It's Troy"Troy said from the other line.

"Oh hey Troy"Julia said.

"Look Julia I just want to know that if something's wrong with Gabriella you'll tell me right"?Troy said.

"Of course"Julia said.

"Good now is there anything wrong with Gabriella"?Troy said.

"No"Julia lied.

"Okay then can I talk wih Gabriella"?Teroy asked.

"Yeah just hold on"Julia said. She ra upstairs and gave the phone to her sister. As she came downstairs her dad entered through the door.

"Hey Julia"!her dad said cheerfully.

"Hey"Julia said. _Gee...dad seems happy today...maybe I should keep him happy _Julia thought.

"So how was your day"?Julia asked.

"Okay..what about your first day of school"?dad said.

"It was okay..I mean Gabriella and the others had my back"Julia said.

"Yeah..it's always good to have siblings or cousins at school with you especially at yor first day"dad said.

"Yeah...I guess"Julia said.

"Well I better take a shower"her dad said. He went upstairs.

"Wow!That was shocking"Julia said. She went to her room and stayed there for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Okay don't get fooled just because their dad is actually acting nice and happy...I mean come on that'll put an end to the story...everything's gonna change in the next chapter or two...well until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I guess this** **chapter could be alittle surprising and alittle shocking for a dad do do this to his own daugther...some of you are probably wondering why their dad is only abusing Gabriella and not Julia...that is because that Julia has suffered her whole life living with their dad so just imagine that...who's the twin suffering more now... Well anyway try to enjoy this chapter...**

**Chapter 5 How could He?**

It was about 1 o'clock in the morning. Everyone was asleep or so it seems. Gabriella was half asleep,half awake. She was sleeping when she heard a crack. She ignored it thinking it was nothing. A couple moments later she felt an icy,cold hand covering her mouth. Gabriella jolted up and saw her dad.

"Don't you dare say a word"he hissed in Gabriella's ear,trying to take off her clothes. He was touching her in places that shouldn't be touched at all. Gabriella tried to defend herself but all she could do was cry until it was over.

* * *

Meanwhile a couple minutes later in Julia's room. _What is all that screaming about?_Julia thought,half sleeping. Julia decided to go check it out. She stumbled off her bed and onto her feet. She walked next over to the next room where Gabriella's room is. She opened the door and walked inside. She became fully awake when she saw what was happening. She grabbed the lamp on Gabriella's desk and smacked on her dad's head. Their dad collaped on the floor leaving Gabriella shaking on the bed. 

"Oh my gosh!Gabriella are you okay"?Julia said hugging her little sister. Gabriella did not answer,she just sat there crying.

"It's okay Gabi,he passed out..he won't hurt you anymore"Julia assured. But that did not calm Gabriella at all.

"Just try to go back to sleep"Julia said getting up. She dragged their dad back to his room before going to sleep. When she got back to her room it was 2 o'clock in the morning. As soon as Julia's head fell onto the pillow she fell right to sleep.

* * *

That morning Gabriella awoke,confused. She sat up and suddenly she remembered last night. She felt so sore that she felt like she been hit with cinder blocks. She got up and dragged herself to the bathroom. Their dad had already gone to work. After getting showered and getting dressed Gabriella went downstairs and started making breakfast. A short while later Julia came down. 

"Morning"Gabriella greeted.

"Morning"Julia said back. They ate breakfast in silence until Gabriella asked"You are gonna keep this a secret,right"?

"Keep what a secret"?Julia asked.

"You know,what happened last night"Gabriella said. Julia's mouth slightly fell open and stared at her food for a moment.

"Gabriella..."Julia started as Gabriella interupted.

"And I know what you're gonna say but I'm not telling them"Gabriella said giving her sister a stern look.

"And why not?This is important"!Julia said.

"I know it is and I totally agree with you but I don't think it's not too important for the others to know"Gabriella said. Neither of them said anything for a moment.

"So are you gonna tell them"?Gabriella asked.

"I don't know Gabriella.."Julia started.

"Oh come on Julia...we're sisters"Gabriella said.

"So that doesn't make any difference"Julia said.

"It does to me I mean come on we've only known each other for a few days"Gabriella said. Julia sighed heavily and said"Fine I won't tell them".

* * *

At school. Julia was at her locker fumbling with some books. She couldn't promise her sister for not telling the others about what happened last night. 

"Hey Julia"!Troy said behind her. Julia was so startled that her books that she was fumbling with flew out of her hands.

"Troy Bolten!Don't ever scare me like that again"!Julia exclaimed.

"Sorry"Troy said while helping Julia pick up her books._ Wow!Julia and Gabriella are really alike_ Troy thought.

"So where's Gabi"?Troy asked.

"Um I think she's already at homeroom"Julia answered closing her locker.

"Cool and oh wait there's gonna be a pool party at Chad's house this Saturday..it's just a celebration for the basketball team"Troy said.

"Why!Because it's been undefeated ever since you've joined"Julia said sarcastically.

"Yeah.."Troy said smiling. Julia shook her head and walked with Troy to homeroom. _Oh wait!A pool party!That means that Gabriella has to wear a bathing suit and she only has a two piece which means that shes gonna have to show her bruises...and what will her excuse be!_Julia thought. As Troy and Julia entered homeroom they saw Gabriella sitting in her sit with her head down._ Uh oh!There's no way Gabriella can get away with this...Troy already suspects something!_ Julia thought.

"Hey Gabi...why do you have your head down"?Troy said.

"Oh I'm just tired"Gabi said looking down at her feet. Troy shrugged and kissed Gabriella on the forhead.

"Or maybe she can"Julia said.

During lunch everyone was chatting and eating and paid no attention about Gabriella not being there.

"Where Gabi?This is the fourth time this week that she missed lunch and lunch is like her favorite period"Troy exclaimed while pacing around the lunch table.

"I don't know and can you stop pacing!It's giving me a headache"!Sharpay said.

"Sorry"Troy said sittting down.

"I'll go look for her"Julia said getting up. She walked out of the lunchroom and starting looking around. _Where could Gabi be! Hold on...the pivate school garden..the one where Troy showed Gabi a couple of months ago..that's it!_Julia thought. She quickly walked through the hallways.

Meanwhile Gabriella ran up the stairs of the school garden. It was empty just like she hoped. She took a seat on the bench, brought her knees up to her chest and started crying. _Why is he doing this to me! I'm his own daughter!I hate him!_Gabriella thought. She kept crying until she heard a crack on the stairs. _Oh no!It's Troy!_Gabriella thought. She looked up and saw not her boyfriend but her own twin sister.

"Oh hey"Gabriella said wiping away her tears.

"Are you okay"?Julia asked sitting down next to her. Gabriella nodded.

"Are you coming down to lunch?You know everyone's getting worried about you"Julia said.

"I don't think I'm hungry"Gabriella said.

"So are you coming to Chad's pool party"?Julia asked quickly changing the subject.

"I guess I have no choice...I mean if I don't go then Troy and everyone else will get more suspicious"Gabriella said.

"Well you know you have one other option"Julia said.

"What's that"?Gabriella asked.

"You can always tell them"Julia said.

"For the last time!I'm not ready to tell them!"Gabriella said.

"Fine!So what are you gonna tell them when they see the bruises"?Julia said.

Gabriella shrugged. "I guess I won't swim then". Julia said no knowing if she did the conversation would most likely turn into a fight. She nodded and suddenly the bell rang. They pick up their books and walked to class. Luckily they had next periodbiology together including Troy and Kelsi. As they entered the biology room Troy pulled Gabriella aside.

"Where were you during lunch?I missed you"Troy said pulling Gabriella close to his chest.

"Oh...umm...gettting ready for the next decathlon meet"Gabriella lied.

"But isn't the next meet in 2 months"?Troy asked.

"Yeah but we like to start early"Gabriella said. Troy smiled and kissed gently on the forehead.

"You know that you can tell me anything thats bothering you, right"?Troy said.

"Of course"Gabriella said kissing him the lips. The final bell rang. Everyone rushed to her seats.Gabriella surprisingly was not paying attention in class. The rest of the day dragged along with Gabriella. Finally the end of the day bell rang. Gabriella rushed to her locker and ran out the door without waiting for her sister. Finally she was free from school.

* * *

**So what do you think?How will Troy find out?Will Troy ever find out?Please rewiew and tell your answers!**

**Well until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope everybody is enjoying the book so far and thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 Truth Revealed**

Gabriella opened the door and looked around. It looked like neither Julia or their dad was home yet, just what Gabriella wanted. She quickly rushed to kitchen to grabbed a snack when suddenly she heard the door open. Gabriella whipped around and saw Julia dropping her bags.

"Oh hey!Sorry if I forgot to tell you that I went grocery shopping after school"Julia said. Gabriella shrugged and helped Julia with the rest of the bags. After unpacking the bags Gabriella rushed to her room.

"Oh so I'm supposed to start dinner by myself"!Julia yelled at Gabriellla.

"I guess so"Gabriella called back happily closing the door to her room. Julia said no more for she knew that Gabriella needed some time alone. A hour later Julia was chopping up some tomatoes, not getting any help from Gabriella who was still in her room when she heard their father entered through the door. Not knowing what to say Julia ignored their father and continued making dinner.

"Hey"!their dad said entering the kitchen.

"Hey"Julia said back turning to face her dad. She was about to turn back when she saw her dad opening a draw and started shuffling through it. Somethng also caught Julia's attention. She looked at her dad's eyes and there was something wrong with them. _He's up to something...bad...I just know it by the look of his eyes_ Julia thought. And sure enough their dad pulled out a knife from the draw and closed it. Suddenly Julia's hands became numb. She saw their dad flash a evil grin and went upstairs gripping the kife tightly in his ams. Once he was out of sight Julia turned around and continued cutting the tomatoes. Moments later Julia heard a scream from upstairs. It startled Julia so much that the knife she cutting with flew out of her arms and landed on the kitchen table.

She quickly rushed to the stairs and saw their dad rushing out the door. She quickly ran up the stairs and to Gabriella's room. She found Gabriella laying on the floor, unconcious, blood stains all over her shirt and her arm.

"Gabriella"!Julia yelled rushing toards her sister. As she knelt beside her sister she found a few feet away from her was the knife their dad was holding, all bloodly.

* * *

At the hospital Julia was pacing back and forth the waiting room when finally Gabriella's doctor Dr. Keith came out. 

"IS Gabriella alright"?Julia asked running up to Dr. Keith.

"She's gonna be fine but I have to ask about the bruises Gabriella has on her torso and her back"Dr.Keith said.

"Oh..you see the thing is that my dad is sorta...well abusing her and is also the one who stabbed her"Julia said quietly. Dr.Keith jaw fell sightly open and then she said"I must call the police".

"Well can I go see her"?Julia asked.

"Not right now...the nurses are still doing tests on her right now...but after they're done you can go see her"Dr.Keith said and walked off. Julia let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly she heard voices calling her name from behind her. Julia turned around and saw Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, Troy, Chad ,Taylor and Ryan all rushing towards her.

"Is Gabriella alright"?Troy and Taylor asked at the same time.

"She's fine"Julia said. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Who did this to her"?Troy asked.

"Our...dad"Julia whispered. Everyone looked at her for a moment.

"Come over here and I'll tell you guys what's been really going on"Julia said nodding over to some chairs. They sat down and Julia began telling everybody about what has been happening at Montez household for the last week. After she was done explaining everyone stared at her in disbelief and anger.

"Who would do something to a girl as sweet as Gabi"?Sharpay asked.

"I'm gonna kill him"!Troy sweared clenching his hands into fists.

"Look I totally wanted to tell you guys after our dad pushed Gabi down the stairs, but Gabi made me promise that I wouldn't because she didn't want you guys to worry about her or do something you'll regret"Julia explained.

"But we're her friends"!Taylor said.

"That's what I told her, but she wouldn't listen"Julia said. Suddenly two nurses came out of Gabriella's room.

"Are you all here to see Gabriella Montez"?one nurse asked. They nodded.

"You can see her now..the doctor will come with the results of the tests sortly"the other nurse said. They nodded and walked over to Gabriella's room. When they got there Gabriella was apparently sleeping.

"Hey"Troy said softly. Gabriella's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh hey you guys"Gabriella said softly.

"Are you feeling alright"?Troy asked while sitting down next to Gabriella.

"I guess"Gabriella said. She tried to sit up but was too weak so Troy had to help her up.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were being abused"?Taylor asked.

"Julia..."!Gabriella started angrily.

"Don't be mad at her...why didn't you tell us Gabi"?Troy said sternly.

"Because I didn't want to worry you guys"Gabriella said.

"Didn't want to worry us?We coulda helped you before he did this to you"!Troy said. Just then Dr.Keith came in.

"Am I interupting something"?Dr.Keith asked.

"No, we were just talking"Sharpay said.

"Well okay then we got your test results back and everything checks out okay..now can I speak with Gabriella and her sister alone please"?Dr.Keith said.

"Um sure"Kelsi said. Everyone left leaving Gabriella and Julia with Dr.Keith.

"Is everything okay"?Julia asked.

"Well we got the x-rays back and it seems that you delocated one of your ribs Gabriella"Dr.Keith said. Gabriella nodded slowly while Julia let out a small gasp.

"But everything else checks out okay..we're gonna have wrap you chest...I'll come back in a couple of minutes to do that"Dr.Keith said. She waved and walked out just as the others walked in.

"What happened"?Taylor asked.

"The doctor said that Gabriella delocated one of her ribs"Julia said. They gasped.

"Guys it's nothing, I'll be all better in a couple of weeks"Gabriella said.

"Gabi you wouldn't be in this if you had tell us what was really going on"Troy said.

"Would you all stp telling me this?I know I shoulda told you guys but I didn't..So sorry"!Gabriella said loudly. No one said anything for awhile until Gabriella said"I'm sorry I lost my temper guys".

"No it's our fault"Zeke said.

"Let's just drop the subject"Chad said.

"Well now I can't go to your pool party now with a broken rib"Gabriella said to Chad.

"Din't worry about it..and besides I had to cancel it because my dad's company is having a party at my house on the same day and I can't reset the date 'cause that my the only date my parents were not busy so oh well..I could always have one next year"Chad said. Everyone nodded. Just then a nurse came in.

"Okay guys visiting hours are up and we need to wrap up Gabi's chest"the nurse said. They nodded, said"Goodbye" and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here's the next chapter...but sadly there's only going to be 3 or 4 more chapters left in this story...But there IS going to be a sequel!I've got the sequel all planned out and it's definitely going to be longer than this story!**

**Chapter 7 Officer Neil and Officer Martin**

Gabriella woke up when she heard footsteps entering her room. It reminded her of the night her dad sneaked into she room. She quickly looked around the room. She saw two officers, a boy and a girl standing in the doorway.

"Sorry little missy, didn't mean to startle you"the boy officer said.

"It's okay"Gabriella said.

"GabriellaMontez,right"?the other officer said stepping in. Gabriella nodded.

"Well I'm officer Martin and this is my partner officer Neil"the girl officer said. Gabriella nodded once more.

"We're here to ask some questions about you father cause we got a call from your doctor saying your father is abusing you"officer Neil said sitting down in one of chairs in the room.

"Okay"Gabriella murmered.

"Gabriella we need you to tell us everything that happened in your household for the past week"officer Martin said. Gabriella took a deep breath and started telling the officers what happened to her.

"I think we've got enough to make an arrest"officer MArtin said after Gabriella was done explaining.

"Yeah but we need to take some pictures evidence"officer Neil said.

"Don't worry the doctor already took some pictures and told us we can have them...now Gabriella tell us your dad's address please"officer Marin said. Gabriella gave them her dad's address just as Julia came in.

"Whats going on"?Julia asked walking in.

"Don't worry Julia, this is officer Martin and officer Neil...they're here to ask me some questions about dad"Gabriella explained. Julia nodded.

"Um officers this is my twin sister Julia"Gabriella introduced as just Troy entered the room apparently out of breath.

"Julia!You could of waited for me you know"Troy said catching his breath.

"Um officer Neil and officer Martin this is my boyfriend Troy Bolten"Gabriella said. Troy shook the officer's hands and sat down next to Gabriella.

"Troy when did you find out that Gabriella's dad was abusing her"?Officer Neil asked.

"Just last night"Troy answered. The officers just stared at him for a moment.

"But this has been going on for week and you just find out today"officer Martin said.

"Well yeah because Gabriella wouldn't tell me"Troy said.

"Very well then officer Neil let's go"officer MArtin said. The officers said"goodbye" and left.

"What are you guys doing her and where are the others"?Gabriella asked.

"The others are not here and we came to see you"Troy answered.

"Oh you didn't need to do that"Gabriella said.

"Fine then I'll tell the others not to visit you anymore"Julia said with a grin.

"I was just kidding"!Gabriella laughed.

"I know"Julia said also laughing. They talked about randoom for the next two hours until Troy had to go to basketball practice.

"You know you're lucky to find a boyfriend so fast you know"Julia said suddenly.

"What do you mean"?Gabriella asked.

"Well I mean Troy and you found each other like right away"Julia said.

"Well we were scared to admit our feelings at first so we were just friends until he kissed me after our callbacks"Gabriella pointed out.

"Yeah but at least the boy you like knows you exists unlike me"Julia mumured.

"You have a crush o someone"!Gabriella said. Julia nodded sheepishly.

Gabriella squealed. "I need details"!

"Well..uh he's Cole Matthews"Julia said blushing.

"You mean the one on the basketball team"!Gabriella said. Julianodded slightly.

"He's perfect for you"!Gabriella shrieked.

"You think"?Julia asked.

"Of course!I've seen him hanging with Troy"Gabriella said.

"Did you ever talk to him"?Julia asked.

"Loads of times"Gabriella said.

"Well he doesn't even know I'm alive"Julia pointed out.

"Just give him some time..he'll come to his senses"Gabriella assured.

"You think so"?Julia asked.

"I know so"Gabriella said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 The Date**

The next day Gabriella was still in the hospital. At school Julia was walking to Algebra when someone called her name.

"Hey Julia"!someone called. Julia spun around and saw Cole. Julia's face automatically turned bright red.

"Hey I heard that Gabriella was in the hospital"Cole said.

"Let me guess...Troy told you"Julia said.

Cole chuckled nervously and said"Yeah and if you need anyone to talk to...I'm...here for..you".

"Thanks"Julia said her face turning even brighter.

"Yeah and I was wondering if..you're not doing anything this weekend um...maybe uh we could hang out or something"Cole stammered.

"Hang out like a date"!Julia said.

"Um I guess if it's okay with you"Cole said quickly.

"Okay"Julia said.

"Cool...Saturday good with you"?Cole said.

"Yep"Julia said.

"Okay then..pick you up around 6"Cole said.

"Sure"Julia said.

"Cool see you then"Cole said. He waved and then walked away. Julia justed stood there, shocked about what just happened and then squealed and ran off to algebra. After school Julia went to the hospital to tell her twin sister everything.

"See I told you he liked you"Gabriella said happily after hearing what happened to Julia. Julia sighed happily and said"Pinch me I must be dreaming". Gabriella giggled and pinched her sister on the arm.

"Ouch!I was being sarcastic"Julia said rubbing her arm.

"Well let's just hope you won't act stupid on your date like you just did now"Gabriella joked.

"Haha...very funny"Julia said.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took me so long to update!My internet was broken and I just got it fixed!Well anyways here's chapter 9!

**Chapter 9 The Date, the Truth and the Chase**

Julia was sitting patiently in her living room waiting for Cole to pick her up. She was watching television when the doorbell rang. Julia got up and answered it. It was Cole.

"Oh gosh Cole you look great"!Julia gushed.

"You too"Cole said. "So are you ready to go"?

"Yeah just hold on"Julia said. She went to the kitchen where her mom was eating and said"Hey mom my date's here!I'll be home around midnight".

"Okay sweetie...have fun"!Their mom said. Julia smiled and walked out the door with Cole. After dinner they went to park and ate ice cream.

"So Cole..how long have you been living here"?Julia asked.

"Ohh about a year now"Cole said looking at his watch.

"Are you okay Cole?You seemed distracted after we left the resturant"Julia said.

"Look this isn't easy for me to tell you this but.."Cole said.

"What's wrong"!Julia said.

"Umm you're father hired me to kidnapped you and bring you back to him"Cole said saldy looking down at the ground. Julia just stared at him in shock.

"When are you supposed to kidnapped me"?Julia asked.

"Around 10 but the truth is I don't want to do that...I really like you"Cole said. Julia could tell that he was telling the truth.

"I really like you too..but if you don't listen to my dad who knows what he'll do to you"Julia said. Cole looked at her for a moment.

"Well I don't care what he'll do..I don't want to hurt you"Cole said standing up and looking around.

"What are you doing"?Julia asked standing up too. Cole took her hand and smiled at her.

"Come on"Cole said and started walking. Soon they arrived at a lake.

"What are you do..."Julia asked. But before she could finish Cole pulled her into a passionate kiss. For what seemed like an hour they broke apart. They just smiled at each other for a moment when they heard a loud honk. They looked around and saw Julia's dad getting out of the car and running towards them.

"Oh no! I was afraid this would happen"Cole said taking Julia's hand and they started running. They ran out of the park and into an alley way when they lost him.

"Call the police"Cole said out of breath. Julia took out Officer Marin's number and dialed the number onto her cell phone.

"Hello"a woman's voice came from the other line.

"Is this officer Martin""?Julia asked.

"Yeah what's the matter"?Officer Martin said.

"Hi this is Julia Montez, Gabriella Montez's sister"Julia said.

"Oh hey what can I do for you"?Officer Martin said.

"Um I was on a date when my dad came and tried to kidnapped me"julia said.

"Okay stay calm what street are you on"?Officer MArtin asked. Julia looked aorund and saw the street sign.

"We're in the alley way of Marple street"Julia answered.

"Okay we'll be right there and don't leave the alley way..we'll be there in 5 minutes"Officer Martin said.

"Okay"Julia said and hung up. A few minutes later 2 cop cars pulled up. Officer Martin got out of the first car and walked towards them.

"Where's yourdad"?Officer Martin asked.

"He's right behind you"Julia said. Officer Martin turned around and...

**Sorry for the little cliffhanger!Sadly there's only going to be 1 more chapter left!There is going to be a sequel though. And remember please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the last chapter of Why Me? Thereis going to be a sequel out soon!Well enjoy!**

_Previously:_

_"Where's your dad"?Officer Martin asked._

_"He's right behind you"Julia said._

_Officer Martin turned around and..._

* * *

**Chapter 10 Over**

Officer Martin turned around and a deafening explosion rang out followed by a thud from a body. Roxanne gasped in horror as the body was Cole's. Now all the officers took out their guns and pointed them at Julia's dad. He was about to fight back when he dropped his gun and fell to his knees.

"Mark Montez you're under arrest"Officer martin said as she put handcuffs on Mark. In a few minutes the paramedics came, loaded Cole onto the stretcher and took off.

"You okay"?Office Martin asked Julia.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just glad it's all over now"Julia said.

"Yeah me too..hey if you ever have any problems just give me a call"Officer Martin said.

"Okay I will"Julia said. Officer Martin smiled, got into her car and drove off. Julia went to the hospital thinking of all the events that happened over the past month.

* * *

_Afterward_

_Mark Montez was charged with child abuse and attempting 1 degree murder and was sentenced up to20 years in prison. Cole was shot in the stomache but did not die and recovered quickly. Gabriella was released from the hospital a few days after their dad was arrested. Ms. Montez found out that Mark was abusing Julia and Gabriella. Gabriella and Julia went on with the school year like nothing had happened and they willforget what had happened on their 16th birthday._

* * *

**Well what did you think of the story?The sequel will be coming out soon since everyone liked this story so much!Well that's that and please review!**


End file.
